the akatsuki: weird
by melodicSiren
Summary: the akatsuki life. it's funny! probably a lot of oocness. my first one shot!


All the akatsuki members were doing their own thing. If they could, that is. Today deidara was being more annoying then usual and was really getting on the others nerves. At the moment he was bugging kisame and zetsu by calling them freaks, then laughing. "Would you cut it out?" growled kisame. "Fish-butt and plant-boy, fish-butt and plant-boy, un!!" sang deidara, as he ignored their comments. "Deidara, stop it. Their going to kill you if you keep at it." sasori said calmly, walking in on the situation. "Aaaaaaaww!! Sasori-danna's no fun!! Spoil-sport, un!!!" deidara wined. "Yes I realize that, you don't have to point it out." he replied. "Grrrrrr... fine!!! I'll go do something else, un!!" deidara resigned, stomping to his room. "seriously, what's his problem?" kisame muttered. Meanwhile, deidara was in his room playing with his clay. In the livingroom, the others were breathing a sigh of relief from deidara's wild pranks. "Its so nice to just sit here, without him in our faces." sighed hiden. "Yeah..." **"ka-boom!!!!!!!"** suddenly the whole lair was blown sky high, along with its inhabitants. When the dust cleared all they saw was deidara rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. With in seconds the others were surrounding deidara, all screaming at him. "Deidara you idiot!!!!!" that's it! no more stupid tricks!!!" I'm taking your clay!!!!" everyone started beating him up. Deidara started crying. "If you all hate me so much, then I'm leaving, un!!!!!!" he yelled, running away from them. "Fine!!! go!! See if we care!!!!! After they had rebuilt the lair the akatsuki sat in the livingroom once again. "Hey." said kisame. "What?" asked itachi. There's seven of us now counting leader-sama." "So?" "well, let nickname the akatsuki!" kisame replied. Since no one had any objections, kisame started off. "How about "the band of seven?" "Sounds corny" answered hiden. Suddenly, bankotsu (inu yasha) popped into the room. "band of seven is taken. and it's not corny!! He said, smacking hiden on the head his sword. "Oww!!" moaned hiden, holding his head, as bankotsu left. "Ok how about something cool like, "the shadow click?" A dude from my social studies book popped in "taken." then he left. "Ooook...um what about "the shadow organization?" a badly damaged ayakashi (kekaishi) poofed in. "T-taken." then it exploded. "Yes! Terminated it!!" yelled some random S.O(shadow organization) person. "Aaaaaaaaaaarrrggggg!!!!!!!!" screamed kisame.

**About 3 hours later...**

"THE SEVEN LITTLE SHADOWS IN A BAT CAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" howled a very annoyed kisame. Nothing happened. Five minutes later and still nothing happened. "Ok then its settled!" "WHAT!?" "What? it's the only thing not taken!!" so the akatsuki now call themselves 'the seven little shadows in a bat cave'. (XD if these characters were real, they'd kill me. That's what I think every time I write a fanfic. TTTT) Now they were bored. Again. So tobi went to deidara's room, and started playing with his clay. Ten seconds later... **"ka-boom!!!!!!!"** So think instant replay. With out the beating up or running away. So once again they rebuilt the lair. And after sitting in the living room for five minutes, they decided that blowing up the lair, then rebuilding it would be fun, until they thought of something else to do or leader-sama told them to stop. They continued to do this until it got boring. Then they sat in the living room again. Then it hit them. "Hey." said hiden. "What?" asked tobi. "This is boring." hiden replied. "Thank you for stating that Mr. Obvious." Growled sasori dryly. "at least with deidara around things were always interesting."muttered tobi. "..."

**Later, in a forest somewhere**

deidara was sitting under a tree sleeping. But was rudely awakened by his team mates. "Huh? Did I miss something? What going on??" deidara mumbled groggily. "We're here to get you." said tobi. "We can't have a member of our group go and tell people about all our secrets can we?" asked kisame. "So come on!" Yelled tobi who was about half a kilometer away already. "Ok!!" smirked deidara.

**The next day...**

"Fish-butt and plant-boy, Fish-butt and plant-boy ,un!!!" sang deidara. "Why did we ever bring him back?" kisame asked zetsu.

'...'


End file.
